The invention relates to a display circuit board of a heat dissipation system, and more particularly, to a display circuit board that has a plurality of light emitting diodes soldered thereon.
With constantly enhanced functions of electronic devices, the heat dissipation apparatus or system has become an indispensable accessory for these electronic devices. If the thermal energy generated by the electronic devices is not properly dissipated, they will suffer functional degradation, or even become damaged in serious situations. For instance, a computer generally has a heat dissipation system consisting of a plurality of fans for dissipating the thermal energy generated by the central processing unit or the power supply. The heat dissipation system must be connected to the control ports of the computer. The computer has a built-in detection circuit to detect the operating conditions of the fans. In the event that one of the fans malfunctions, the other fans in the heat dissipation system must be able to make up the lost heat dissipation power of the malfunctioned fan. Otherwise, the consequences could be serious. Hence the electronic devices that generate a great amount of heat (such as the central processing unit) usually have a heat dissipation apparatus or system located on the surface or side to dissipate the generated thermal energy.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a heat dissipation system 10 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the heat dissipation system 10 comprises a fan tray 12, a control circuit board 16 disposed on the fan tray 12, a plurality of fans 14 disposed on a bottom board 18 of the fan tray 12, and a plurality of light emitting diodes 20 disposed on a side wall of the fan tray 12. The fan tray 12 is a box-shaped metal frame having an opening 17, a bottom board 18 and four side walls. The fans 14 are vertically mounted onto the fan tray 12 through the opening 17 and are fastened to the bottom board 18 of the fan tray 12 by means of a plurality of fasteners (such as screws, etc.). Each fan 14 is electrically connected to the control circuit board 16 through a plurality of conductive cables 21 (such as power supply cables, signal cables, etc.). The light emitting diodes 20 are provided to display the operating conditions of the corresponding fans 14. Each light emitting diode 20 has a positive and a negative terminal connecting to the control circuit board 16 through a signal cable 23 to display the signal of the operating conditions of the corresponding fan 14 transmitted from the control circuit board 16.
When a user wishes to install the heat dissipation system 10 on a targeted heat dissipation object, the tangled conductive cables 21 and signal cables 23 reduce the usable space and increase the difficulty of installation. In the event that the targeted heat dissipation object requires greater heat dissipation, the heat dissipation system 10 needs more fans 14. That is, more light emitting diodes 20, conductive cables 21 and signals cable 23 are required. The problems mentioned above will become even more severe.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a display circuit board of a heat dissipation system that has a simple design, occupies less space and does not require complicated wiring to display the operating conditions of the heat dissipation system.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.